Apriori
by Akaihoho Suiren
Summary: Rin menyukai seorang pria yang sosoknya mustahil untuk dia kejar karena perbedaan status, bagaimanakah kisahnya ini? mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Author : huahahahaha…. Aku sudah tidak sabar mengepostkan ini jadi bersamaan dengan chapter 2 why I fell hurt without you…

Oliver : mba U-chan gak punya vocaloid apalagi aku!

Author : ceritanya disclaimer tuh? Tumben…

Oliver : dari pada di sogok sama author… aku bukan orang yang mau di sogok!

Author : …

Warning : abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, alur yang gak jelas, dan masih banyak lagi…

Pairing(s) : Rin, Len, Mikuo

Rating : K+

Genre : romance , sedikit humor? , Sci-fi

Note : all is Rin-Pov

Happy reading….

Apriori

Chapter 1

Aku tidak memperdulikan peringatan Mikuo, tunanganku. Dia menceramahiku kemarin malam. Setelah dua hari berturut-turut aku selalu melarikan diri dari rumah.

Yah, dua hari yang lalu aku memang baru saja pulang setelah satu minggu penuh menghilang tanpa kabar.

Bagaimana aku bisa memberi kabar kalau kakiku patah, dan aku di tolong oleh seorang pria tampan berambut pirang?

Jadi cerita begini...

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar banguna-bangunan yang besar di sekelilingku. Mengerikan sebenarnya berjalan-jalan sendirian di sini, tapi aku ingin pergi ke sebuah taman di dekat sini. Cul bilang taman itu sangat indah.

Jadi, kuberanikan diriku melangkah dengan pelan ke sebuah taman. Benar yang Cul katakan, taman itu sangat indah.

Aku melompat-lompat riang, kupu-kupu terbang mengelilingiku seakan-akan aku ini adalah sebuah bunga yang manis rasanya. Aku berputar-putar dan menari sendiri. Tak menyadari bahwa aku menginjak sebuah lubang yang membuatku terperosok kedalam lubang itu.

Tubuhku rasanya sakit semua. Aku mencoba berdiri, dan rasa nyeri mendera kaki kananku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakiku itu. Yang jelas aku tak bisa pulang.

Aku mengamati awan yang berarak di atas kepalaku. Langit yang tadinya cerah itu perlahan mulai menjadi gelap.

Mungkin aku akan mati disini, mati karena kehujanan atau mati karena kelaparan. Yang jelas aku pasti mati.

Bayangan gelap mulai menyelimutiku. Tuh-kan, hujan sudah mau turun. Yah selamat tinggal Mikuo, ayah, ibu, Cul, Teto, Ted, Oliver, Luka, SeeU, selamat tinggal semuanya...

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa manis?" sebuah suara yang sangat merdu itu mengagetkanku. Sesosok tubuh mulai tampak dari balik lubang. Sungguh, aku tidak melebih-lebihkan kalau setelah melihat sosok itu aku langsung jatuh pingsan.

Aku dirawat oleh pria berambut kuning yang menemukanku. Setelah aku sembuh, dia mengijinkanku pulang kembali ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, kuceritakan pengalamanku itu pada semua orang dan kuceritakan juga tentang perasaanku pada pria itu.

Karena itulah Mikuo menceramahiku panjang lebar padat dan penuh berisi tentang banyak hal. Dia melarangku mendekati pria itu lagi. Dia bilang kalau seorang pria asing itu bisa sangat berbahaya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Bagaimana aku bisa untuk tidak mendekati pria yang membuatku merindukannya setengah mati? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjauhi pria yang membuatku serasa gila kalau aku tak melihatnya. Jadi aku mengacuhkan peringatan dari Mikuo.

Selama dua hari terakhir ini, aku selalu datang ke depan rumah pria itu. Ke sebuah bangunan besar yang setiap hari pria itu datangi. Ke sebuah taman penuh bunga di sebelah rumah pria itu, yang menyajikan pemandangan jelas ke pria itu.

Aku selalu mengamati pria itu. Mengawasinya. Melihatnya dari jauh berharap aku bisa kembali lagi ke rumah pria itu dan tinggal bersamanya.

Selalu saja, setiap kali pria itu muncul, aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

"Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan cinta darinya! Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa **status** kalian itu berbeda?" begitulah kata Mikuo semalam. Dia juga menekankan kata 'status' dengan sangat jelas.

Dia tidak terlihat cemburu. Mikuo yakin cintaku pada pria itu tidak akan pernah kesampaian. Sepertinya Mikuo memang benar... Aku sadar, cintaku pada pria itu adalah hal yang "Mustahil" kata Mikuo.

Ingatanku buyar seketika. Tubuhku melonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di dobrak keras. Pria itu muncul dari balik pintu. Tidak biasanya dia pulang terlambat. Sekarang bangunan-yang-selalu-dikunjunginya itu sudah sepi. Teman-teman pria itu sudah pergi ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Pria itu berhenti di depan pintu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan. Kemarahan itu malah membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin rupawan.

Tangannya bergerak-gerak liar tak terkendali. Aneh, memangnya tangannya itu tiba-tiba hidup dan bergerak sendiri ya? Yang jelas dia mulai menggumamkan kata-kata aneh yang tak bisa kuingat dengan jelas.

Lalu aku mendengar kata-kata seperti "Dokter Gila!" kemudian "Tidak pernah jera! Itu ilegal! Dia bilang apa tadi? Oh ya, 'kau akan ku pecat kalau tidak bisa membawanya kemari' HEBAT! Ya! Pecat aku! Pecat saja! Memangnya aku pegawaimu apa?! Aku muridmu dasar dokter aneh! Sudah kubilang dia berbeda! Dan dia sudah pulang kerumahnya! Memangnya aku tahu apa dia tinggal di mana?!"

Setelah itu aku mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar seperti "Sial" dan "Brengos". Brengos, brengsos, atau brengbreng ya? Entahlah. Pria itu berbicara terlalu cepat.

Aku melihatnya menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, menggumam lagi lalu menendang pintu.

Auch... aku jadi heran dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apa kakinya tidak sakit? Kalau aku yang menendangnya pasti aku sudah melompat-lompat dan melolong kesakitan.

Kurasa dia tidak merasakan apapun. Karena bukannya melolong kesakitan, pria itu malah menjatuhkan diri dan duduk di anak tangga teratas. Perlahan dia mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Nah, tuh. Jangan-jangan dia malu ya karena sudah menendang pintu? Dia malu karena sudah menendang dan sakit sendiri jadinya dia menutupi wajahnya seperti itu... plak

Aku menampar wajahku sendiri. Apa-apaan sih! Dia itu sedang... ah... apa itu namanya? Yang kalau kau merasa kecewa, sedih, kesal, sebal, dan putus asa di gabungin? Ah pokoknya itulah... :

Dua hari yang lalu, aku hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh. Aku tidak berani mendekat. Aku takut dengan teman-teman pria itu yang bertubuh besar –sebesar pria itu sebenarnya— dan selalu mengelilinginya. Wajah mereka sangat mengerikan... tidak jelek dan buruk rupa kok, tapi... ah, susah sekali menggambarkannya. Aku tidak tahu sebutannya apa, karena teman-teman pria itu selalu merengut, tidak ada senyum di wajah mereka. Dan yang paling parah adalah mata mereka. Mata yang selalu memandang seolah-olah semua yang ada di dunia ini mencurigakan.

Sungguh mengherankan kenapa pria berambut pirang itu tidak takut pada mereka.

Yeah, sepertinya aku sudah melupakan kalau mereka kan memiliki **status** yang sama. Pria itu tidak mungkin takut pada teman-temannya sendirikan? Seperti aku yang tidak mungkin taku pada teman-temanku sendiri.

Karena sekarang pria itu sedang sendirian. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginan untuk mendekatinya. Jadi aku keluar dari semak-semak tempatku bersembunyi, dan bergerak perlahan mendekatinya.

Aku bisa mendengar pria itu masih berbicara sendiri. Tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengendap-endap mendekatinya. Mumpung dia belum sadar, aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkah tepat berada di depannya.

Selama beberapa menit, aku hanya berdiri diam disini.

Pria yang sedang marah dihadapanku ini sudah berhasil membuatku terbius. Sangat mempesona.

Kemudian pria itu menengadah.

Tatapan kami bertemu.

Pupil matanya yang berwarna biru langit segera melebar ketika dia melihatku. Sesaat, aku bisa melihat nafsu dan kebahagiaan yang membara di sepasang mata itu. Tapi segera digantikan dengan tatapan bersalah dan sedih.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia merasa bersalah? Kenapa menatapku dengan sedih?

"Aah~ seharusnya kau tidak boleh kembali manis" dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dari ikatannya. "kau seharusnya tidak boleh ada di sini. Astaga. Malaikat di surga kenapa kau membawanya kemari? Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!"

Dia berteriak, teriakan apa itu namanya? Yang kalau kau merasa kecewa, sedih, kesal, sebal, dan putus asa di gabungin? Yah perasaan yang sama seperti tadi pokoknya.

Dia menutup matanya dan dengan sengaja meluruskan kakinya ke arahku. Sepertinya dia ingin menakut-nakutiku.

Dan kuakui aku memang takut. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Otakku seperti biasa mengirimkan perintah pada tubuhku agar aku segera berlari. Seandainya saja rasa rinduku yang begitu besar ini tidak menahanku, aku pasti sudah menuruti seluruh serat tubuhku yang serasa berteriak "Lari, Lari!"

Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan. Tatapan kami kembali bertemu. Lalu dia menatapku kecewa. Kenapa kecewa? Sebesar itukah kau ingin agar aku pergi?.

Aku menatap matanya yang indah itu. Berharap dia tahu kalau aku ingin membantunya. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya.

Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah suara "ah uh" saja. Tentu saja aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Sudah bawaan dari lahir. Jadi aku berhenti mencoba berbicara dan menatapnya lebih dalam lagi. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati agar dia mengerti.

Terkabul.

Pria itu mengerti.

"Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu manis. Sesuatu yang selalu bisa menghiburku" perlahan aku bisa merasakan ketegangan mulai menguap darinya. Pria itu tersenyum padaku. 'Oh, betapa indahnya senyummu itu! ' teriak otakku dan hatiku bersamaan. "Aku tau kau berbeda! Aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu terasa begitu berharga"

Dia mendekat padaku. Perutku terasa jumpalitan, dan tubuhku mulai menegang. Secara refleks aku menutup mataku untuk menenangkan diri.

'Ku mohon, jangan mengagetkanku lagi' batinku.

Lalu aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuk kepalaku. Perasaan ini... perasaan damai yang selalu ku rasakan setiap kali kau mengelus kepalaku.

"Manis, apa kau tau? Ini benar-benar sangat konyol. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini ketika bersama IA, Sonika, Miriam, Miku atau manusia lain! Astaga. Aku pasti sudah gila!"

Aku mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Belaiannya masih terasa lembut. Tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dihatinya.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati pria itu sedang menatapku dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Tatapan itu membuatku merasa seolah-olah aku adalah sejenis makhluk aneh yang tidak bisa di pahaminya.

Yah kuakui aku memang seperti itu.

Dia menggeleng pelan, tersenyum menyerah. "Kau masih ingat Dr. Doolitle?" tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Pria itu menceritakannya padaku ketika dia sedang merawatku. "Sekarang aku ingin menjadi dirinya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Aku ingin **berbicara** denganmu!"

Itulah kendala terbesarku. Berbicara. Aku bisa berbicara tentu saja. Buktinya aku bisa berbicara dengan Mikuo, ibuku, ayahku, juga dengan teman-teman yang statusnya sama denganku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan pria itu.

Kenapa?

Kau tanya kenapa?

Itu karena **status** kami yang berbeda...

Bukan status kaya atau miskin, tua atau muda, cantik atau jelek. Apa aku belum memberi tahu kalian?memberi tahu kalian rahasia kenapa Mikuo menasehatiku semalam suntuk?

Belum? Ah... status kami berbeda itu sebenarnya...

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

Author : nyahahaha…. Gomen dengan ending yang nggantung… nyahahahaha…

Oliver : ….

Author : mind to RnR?

.

.

.

Rin : tunggu! Kenapa aku yang jadi tokoh utama gak di suruh ngomong sih? Trus kenapa Oliver yang cuma nitip nama yang ngomong terus?

Author : …

Rin : ayo cepet jawab mba U-chan! (terdengar suara mobil dihidupkan)

Author : Gyaaa! Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Itu karna…

Rin : apa?

Author : karena… (blusing)

Rin : gyahahahahaha!

Oliver dan Author : ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Berbicara adalah kendala terbesarku... aku bisa berbicara, tentu saja. tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa berbicara dengan pria itu. karena status kami yang berbeda. status yang berbeda itu sebenarnya adalah..._

.

.

.

.

Author : Oli-chan yuhu~ ayo sini telling disclaimer!

Oliver : ogah! kan udah kemarin!

Author : kalau gitu *ngeluarin sebuah sarang dari balik kemeja?

Oliver : eh it- itu kan... NO! JAMES! hei author jelek! mau kau apakan Jamesku itu HAH?!

Author : hohoho... mungkin mau kumasak atau di jadiin sate? *smirk

Oliver : VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA MBA U-CHAN! JAMES JUGA BUKAN PUNYA MBA U-CHAN! HATI-HATI INI FICT YANG SANGAT ABAL, GAJE, TYPO(S), POKOKNYA KALAU GAK SUKA SAYA SANGAT SARANKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK!

Author : Wow... multi-telling... oke *nyimpen sarangnya james ke dalem kemeja lagi?* nah mind to RnR?

Oliver : kembalikan James ku! kembalikan! kembalikan! aghh! James! Lepaska- uhmmm... (diseret Rin ke belakang panggung)

Rin : maaf kelamaan... selamat menikmati...

Author : kaya dapet makanan aj... gulp... oke diem

.

.

.

.

.

"Kelinci kecilku yang manis, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang... Mungkin aku akan tamat sekarang. Tapi aku bisa lebih tamat lagi kalau aku sampai berubah pikiran dan membuatmu jadi bahan percobaanku." pria itu mendorongku menjauh.

Dia berdiri. Kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketanah tepat di sampingku sambil berteriak "Syoo... syoo."

Badanku bereaksi oleh kejutan itu. Jantungku serasa sudah naik ke tenggorokan. Aku melompat menjauhinya, tidak bisa berhenti.

Tidak!

Stop!

Stop!

Aku tidak mau pergi!

Tidak!...

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tersenyum sedih melihat kepergianku.

Bukan! Bukan begini yang ku inginkan! Aku ingin kembali bersamanya. Kembali ke saat-saat di mana aku bisa menatapnya dengan leluasa...

Aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikan langkahku sekarang. Kaki-kaki kecilku melompat-lompat kembali ke sebuah hutan yang ada di pinggir bangunan-bangunan besar ini.

Berakhir sudah. Aku tak lagi diinginkan olehnya.

Tapi, hawa yang keluar dari tubuh pria itu berbeda. Dia tidak ingin aku pergi. Tapi dia tidak tega kalau tidak menyuruhku pergi. Hah... aku jadi pusing sendiri.

Tubuhku menyelinap ke sela-sela rerumputan yang lebat. Cukup lama bagiku untuk menemukan sebuah lubang kecil menganga di bawah tumpukan akar dari pohon Willow. Aku mengintip kedalam dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menimpukku dari belakang.

"Mikuo!." teriakku kesal.

Mikuo tidak membalas teriakanku. Dia sibuk menatapku tajam. _Oh, oke aku ketahuan sekarang_ bisikku dalam hati ketika melihat mata merah Mikuo menyipit seperti celah. Mulutnya hendak terbuka tapi segera ku sela.

"Ya, tadi aku pergi ke tempat pria honeyblonde itu. Aku juga sempat bercakap-cakap dengannya." kataku ketus sambil melompat masuk ke dalam sarangku.

"Kau bohong... kalian tidak mungkin bisa saling bercakap-cakap karena kaliankan berbe—." Sekali lagi aku memotong kata-katanya.

"Kami bisa saling berkomunikasi! Hatiku dan hatinya telah menyatu, jadi kami tidak perlu saling berbicara untuk mengerti satu sama lain! Dan aku tahu dia menyayangiku Mikuo, dia bahkan tak tega menjadikanku bahan percobaannya!."

Mendengar kata 'bahan percobaan', wajah Mikuo yang tadinya datar sekarang menatapku galak.

"Dia mau menjadikanmu apa?!" teriak Mikuo keras. Teriakannya bergema di seluruh dinding terowongan. Aku mendelik padanya akan kebisingan yang dia buat. Tapi dia tidak perduli.

Memangnya kenapa dengan kata 'bahan percobaan' sih? Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?

"Jauhi dia Rin! Aku benar-benar menghawatirkanmu... apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?."

Ukh... pertanyaan Mikuo tadi membuatku serasa menjadi penghianat. Apa aku sudah tidak mencintai Mikuo lagi? Tapi dari awal aku memang tidak pernah mencintai Mikuo. Aku menerima Mikuo menjadi tunanganku karena semua kelinci menyuruhku begitu.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan hatiku sendiri Mikuo..." aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan Mikuo. Aku tak sanggup melihat raut kekecewaan Mikuo. Segera saja ku tinggalkan Mikuo yang masih berdiri membatu di tempatnya

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu. Perasaankupun mulai berubah seiring dengan awan mendung yang mulai menyelimuti tanah.

Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ini salahku. Aku yang meng-iya-kan lamaran Mikuo. Aku yang telah memberikannya harapan dan cinta. Tapi sekarang aku malah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia yang tidak akan pernah bisa ku dapatkan.

Perasaan bersalah menghantuiku. Bagaikan sebuah cambuk yang sangat keras. Merebusku dalam penyesalan yang dalam.

Lagi-lagi aku menatap langit kelabu. _Ah... pasti menyenangkan jadi sebuah awan yang hanya perlu mengikuti angin._ Kataku dalam hati sambil mulai melangkah pergi dari sarangku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Len- Pov**

Aku menatap kepergian kelinci kecil itu dengan sedih. Tadi aku sempat merasa bahagia, karena dengan adanya dia aku bisa melanjutkan percobaanku. Aku bisa membuat sebuah perubahan baru di dunia ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah mendorongnya menjauh.

Dia itu hanya seekor kelinci. Kelinci yang pintar dan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dengan baik.

Tak pernah ada hewan yang se-istimewa kelinci kecil itu. Kalau di pikir secara nalar, mana mungkin akan ada seekor kelinci yang menampakkan dirinya pada manusia. Mana ada kelinci yang tidak melompat lari saat aku meluruskan kakiku kearahnya.

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, setiap kali aku menatap matanya, aku selalu merasa bahwa dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Dia seperti bisa menembus masuk kedalam hatiku dan menyentuhnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Kami tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk salaing mengerti.

Kami seperti saling bertelepati.

Aku membayangkan kembali satu minggu penuh saat aku merawat kelinci kecil itu. Karena dialah nilai biologinya bagus.

"Hei Len! Kenapa kau belum pulang?."

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memangnya sekarang aku dimana?

"Oh, Pulang. Ngg?. Memangnya aku belum pulang?." Oh astaga, orang itu benar. Aku masih ada di kampus.

Tunggu. Orang?

Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke samping ala slow motion dan bergidik ngeri. Di belakangku sudah berdiri seseorang yang sangat kubenci (baca : pacar). Jangan tanya kenapa aku menyebutnya begitu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu Len?." Gadis itu mendelik padaku. Rambut hijaunya yang di kucir dua bergoyang-goyang mengerikan.

"E-eh... tidak apa-apa... hanya saja uhm..." aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Mata hijau gadis-ku itu semakin melebar menuntut jawaban yang masuk akal dariku.

Ayolah Len, biasanya kau-kan selalu bisa mencari alasan. "K-kau... kau... uhm... ah itu ada sesuatu di pipimu Miku-san, sepertinya tercoret spidol"

Bukan alasan yang baik. Tapi sukses membuatnya berhenti menatapku tajam. Sekarang dia terlihat sangat panik menggosok-gosok pipinya yang tidak tercoret apa-pun. Aku kejam bukan? Hahahahahahaha...

Dia menatapku lagi dengan pandangan kesal. "Kau bohong Len! Dan jangan panggil aku Miku-san! Panggil nama kecilku saja!"

Ukh... cewek yang satu ini benar-benar cerewet. Bagaimana dulu aku bisa berpacaran dengan cewek yang satu ini sih?

"Ya ya... sudah dulu ya... jaa Miku-san"

Aku segera pergi meninggalkannya yang masih setia berteriak-teriak memakiku. Lalalalala... sayangnya aku tidak dengar tuh...

Sekali lagi jangan tanya apa aku mencintainya atau tidak. Hati manusia-kan tidak bisa dipaksakan...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Hari yang melelahkan sekali.

Tanpa kusadari mataku melirik ke arah sebuah kotak kardus yang ada di atas meja belajarku.

Itu tempat tidur kelinci kecil itu. Biasanya dia akan berdiam diri di sana. Memperhatikan semua yang kulakukan. Dia bahkan tidak meronta-ronta saat ku obati atau ku mandikan.

Kelinci manis itu berhasil membantu laporan penelitianku tentang DNA kelinci. Aku sedikir heran ketika aku mengambil sampel darah dengan jarum suntik, kelinci itu tidak memberontak seperti kebanyakan hewan. dia terlihat sangat penurut.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. Aku merasa bahwa sekarang juga aku harus segera pergi.

Aku segera bangun dari kasurku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu dan menyambar sebuah jaket yang tergantung di dinding. Segera saja aku melesat pergi ke sebuah taman. Ke taman yang mempertemukanku dengan kelinci yang sudah menggerakkan hatiku itu.

Benar saja. Aku bisa melihat kelinci itu juga ada di sana. Posisinya membelakangiku, jadi dia pasti belum sadar bahwa aku ada di sana.

Aku mencoba meringankan tubuhku dan mengendap-endap kearahnya. Sialnya, seberapa pelan aku mencoba melangkah, pendengaran kelinci adalah yang paling peka.

Kelinci kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Dia seperti bersiap-siap kabur dari tempat itu. Lalu tatapan kami bertemu.

Melihat aku yang mengendap-endap, dia seperti menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak meloncat pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Aku bisa melihatnya menutup mata. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup. Aku tau kalau itu adalah caranya untuk mengijinkanku mendekat. Sepertinya menutup mata bisa membuat tubuhnya kembali terkontrol.

Jadi aku mendekat dengan hati-hati sekali. Perlahan kuulurkan tanganku dan seperti biasanya juga, aku mengelus kepala kelinci itu dengan lembut.

Tubuh kelinci itu mulai melemas. Aku tahu dia suka ku-elus. Selama beberapa-saat kami hanya diam. Mungkin aku dan kelinci itu kalau itu tidak bisa di sebut 'kami'.

Perlahan-lahan dia mulai membuka matanya dan menatap mataku. Tidak lurus sih. Kelinci-kan tidak bisa menatap lurus...

Tapi cukup untuk membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Dia menatapku tajam. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang biasa Miku layangkan padaku. Ini bukan tatapan menyalahkan atau menuduh. Ini adalah tatapan 'tolong-mengertilah-aku'.

Dan dari sebuah mata merahnya itu. Aku bisa merasakan permohonannya agar membawanya pulang bersamaku. Lalu aku melihat matanya yang seperti mau mengatakan "bawa aku, aku rela kau jadikan bahan percobaan atau apapun itu... kumohon bawa aku... bawa aku!"

Sial. Kenapa kelinci ini bisa membuatku semakin menginginkannya sih? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau menjadi bahan percobaanku itu berarti nyawanya bisa hilang! Atau malah sebaliknya?

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

gomennasai minna... saya selalu saja buat fict-nya pendek-pendek... habis bingung mau nulis apa...

Rin : tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya...

Mind to RnR?

Oliver : FLAME SI PENCULIK JAMES ITU!

author : ...


End file.
